Feeling Forgiven
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Spin off from the 'Feelings' series. In the 3rd arc, we saw Red Alert blaming himself for the kidnap. His older brother comes to him to tell him otherwise. Inspired by Katea-Nui's little fic about Jumpstart.


**A/N: **I'm blaming Katea-nui for this. I fully am. Why? Because she went and did an adorable one-shot of Jumpstart, one of Ratchet and the Twins OC triplets. So, I wanted to fill in something from a scene in _Feeling Forgiveness_ where Red Alert is blaming himself for the triplets kidnapping, also putting in some sparkling cuteness. Not only that, but we haven't mentioned that in this 'verse that Red Alert is actually the twins younger brother (crap, we may be extending this verse even more!)

BTW I forgot to credit Katea-Nui for helping me out with Turning Point. She was awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of saying I DON'T OWN THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Forgiven<strong>

* * *

><p>His optics flicked over the monitors, but he wasn't truly seeing them. They were just a blur of colours. He couldn't focus. Not since that night he had been knocked out and hacked, and his nephews and niece had been taken away from base.<p>

That's right.

The twins were his older brothers.

Not many knew apart from Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus, Jazz, and Inferno. The less who knew, the better. Surprisingly no one had picked it up yet. After all, he was a Lamborghini too.

Sighing, Red leaned forward and placed his helm in his hands. At least they had got Ratchet and the triplets back. At a cost. Prowl loosing the developing sparkling in his chest, courtesy of Shockwave. Now it was like the whole base had gone mad. Prowl and Jazz were gone, in Hawaii to allow some time for themselves to heal from the event. Optimus Prime and Starscream were having more than just polite ex-enemy relations (much to his surprise when he saw them interfacing over the cameras in a store room). Not to mention the remaining two Seekers on base and the Aerials were acting like one big happy family.

Having Seekers on base had bothered him at first, but then Ratchet had explained about coding and he was fine with it.

His brothers, with the SIC and TIC on vacation, had stepped up their pranks.

Sadly, none had targeted Red Alert.

It was a funny thing. He hated his older brothers pranking him usually, because it made him do things outside of his comfort zone. But he knew if they were pranking him, then everything between them was good. It was their weird way of showing they loved him.

He hadn't been pranked since the night of the kidnappings.

Red sighed again, scrubbing over his optics tiredly. Others said he didn't deserve to put himself through this, but he disagreed. It was his fault. He was the Security Director, responsible – as much as Prime was – for the safety of these mechs. On that night, he had failed.

Even his lover couldn't dissuade him from blaming himself.

The buzz signalling someone was outside his security centre sounded, dragging the red and white mech from his thoughts.

Looking up to the screens, he caught sight of Sideswipe standing placidly outside the door, a little red and black bundle in his hands. That little white chevron was unmistakable.

Pressing a button to allow the door to open, the first thing that escaped Red Alert mouth was, "What are you doing here?"

Sideswipe smiled at him, Jumpstart reaching happily for his Uncle Red, and said, "Thought I'd visit you little bro. Haven't seen you in a while."

Since the end of the battle for the sparklings to be exact.

Taking the happily chirping bundle of sparkling, Red Alert murmured, "I've been busy."

The prankster was silent for a few more moments as he watched his sparkling cuddle up to the security mech. Black hands were careful as they held that little red back up, making Sideswipe smile. "Y'know in the future little bro, I wouldn't mind seeing you with one of your own."

"Own what?" asked the younger mech.

"Sparkling. You and Inferno," snickered the crimson twin as Red Alert blushed, bouncing a giggling Jumpstart on his knee.

'I don't know. I don't think I'd be…suitable," replied the red helmed mech quietly.

Sideswipe sighed, smile dropping as he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of his brother. He reached out a hand to stroke over his son's chevron and said, "I think you'd be all right. If me 'n' Sunny can be good creators, I'm sure you'd be one too. Or carrier. Either way. Something to think about." He removed his hand as Jumpstart began to relax more, and he turned his full attention on Red Alert. "I'm sorry for not coming down sooner," he said.

"It's fine," murmured Red.

"No, it's not. I've heard from Inferno you're _still_ beating yourself up about getting attacked and hacked." He paused and patted his brother's shoulder in sympathy as Red winced at the memory. "Look, Sunny and I may have been really angry, but it wasn't at you. It was the slaggers who took the triplets and Ratch from us. We can't ever blame you, Red. You're our brother. It wasn't your fault, because we know you tried so hard to make sure we were safe."

"If I had-"

"No," Sideswipe said sternly. It was times like these Red Alert remembered why they were his older brothers. "I'm not gonna let you blame yourself any more. It's not fair. We don't blame you. We never did. We love ya little bro."

Letting a small, shy smile cross his face, the security mech said, "Thank you." He then remembered about the pranks and asked, "But…you haven't pranked me recently, which is why I thought…"

Shrugging, with a fond smile, Sideswipe replied, "Nah. We just felt like we'd be repeating all of the little stuff on you again. Didn't really want to because we know you've been taking some things hard and it'd be kicking you when you're down. We will prank you again, but perhaps…not as much. We're creators now after all." The affectionate tone crept into his voice and made both Jumpstart and Red sigh contentedly. Standing, the red twin went over and kissed his son on his chevron and his younger brother on the forehelm.

"You mind looking after him for a bit? I have to go on patrol," he asked.

"Sure," replied Red Alert, happily taking the little red and black sparkling who looked so like Ratchet into a better position in his arms, causing Jumpstart to coo.

Sideswipe left, and Jumpstart cuddled up to his Uncle and chirped, "Unca Wed feel betta now?"

Cooing back at the sparkling, Red Alert leaned back and said, "Yes Jumpstart. I feel forgiven. At peace."

"Peace," mouthed the sparkling, before shrugging and curling up, seeking recharge with the fervour only sparklings could have.

Chuckling softly, Red Alert murmured, "Maybe, one day, it would be nice to have a sparkling like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, short, fluffy, and perhaps a little OOC, but I felt it was a part we skipped over and didn't have time to work it into our next arc of the 'Feelings' series. Hope you liked it!


End file.
